Modern consumer electronic apparatuses usually employ touch screens as their main input/output devices. A typical touch screen usually includes a plurality of touch sensitive electrodes. These touch sensitive electrodes are connected to a touch sensitive processing apparatus. A typical touch sensitive processing apparatus may include one or more packages of integrate circuits and may detect external conductive objects and/or styli approximating or touching the touch screen via the connected touch sensitive electrodes.
For manufacturers of the touch sensitive processing apparatus, a particular model of the touch sensitive processing apparatus can be designed such that it is compatible with numerous touch screen modules of different brands. These touch screen modules are usually of different sizes and with different amounts of touch sensitive electrodes. Therefore, for manufacturers of many different electronic apparatuses, it is advantages to use a single model of the touch sensitive processing apparatus for different touch screen modules in different electronic apparatuses. Once assembled, parameters of the touch sensitive processing apparatus have to be set according to the type of electronic apparatus. However, variations may occur in the manufacturing processes, even for touch screen modules of the same model. As such, the parameters of the touch sensitive processing apparatus need to be calibrated and tested in order for the touch sensitive function of the electronic apparatuses to meet the factory standard.
In addition, touch sensitive function is susceptible to electromagnetic interference around the electronic apparatus. For an electronic apparatus that meets the factory standard, the parameters may still have to be updated or calibrated when used in different locations in order to function properly under the specific environment. Therefore, a method that allows a user or a manufacturer to easily setup and/or test a touch sensitive processing apparatus in an electronic apparatus is needed.
Moreover, during manufacturing of touch screens or touch panels, deviations or even errors may occur, such as broken touch electrodes, deviations of line width, shapes or designs etc. When a touch sensitive processing apparatus uses such a defective touch panel, problems may occur. For example, errors in the locations of detected external conductive objects or styli may exceed the tolerance range, or even the touch sensitive processing apparatus fails to detect any external conductive objects or styli. Therefore, there is a need for a touch sensitive processing apparatus capable of detecting defects of a touch panel in order to identify the defects during testing on the assembly line.
On the other hand, there is a need for a method for detecting interconnection parameters between a touch panel and a touch sensitive processing apparatus, and a touch sensitive processing apparatus that implements the method. This method is capable of detecting the number of touch sensitive electrodes on the touch panel, and the specific circuits on the touch sensitive processing apparatus that are connected to these touch sensitive electrodes. On the other hand, there is a need for a touch sensitive processing method and apparatus for determining if there are defects in touch sensitive electrodes on a touch panel, and if so, the touch sensitive electrodes that are defective. On the other hand, there is a need for an electronic system for determining correspondences between multiple display processing apparatuses and multiple touch sensitive processing apparatuses to determine which display processing apparatus and which touch sensitive processing apparatus correspond to a specific one of multiple touch panels.